Sleeping Equipment
by Cancelleria
Summary: Kagome decides to bring her trusty companion in bed to the feudal era. Of course, this triggers the immediate jealousy in Inuyasha! Oneshot. A little fluff at the end. :3


Kagome grabbed the rim of the well and felt a much expected hand grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out.

"You're late, wench," Inuyasha said rather gruffly.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to finish up my school work."

"Keh, you can do that after we've defeated Naraku!"

"Of course…" she muttered under her breath, then bent over the well and reached for something. She must have felt what she was looking for, and she pulled it up with glee.

It was long and cream-coloured, and it smelled like milk fused with a faint scent of Kagome.

"What's that?" Inuyasha prodded the object, regarding it with utmost curiosity.

"It's a bolster," Kagome explained. "You hug it when you go to sleep."

"When you sleep?" Inuyasha immediately drew his sword out. "Be careful, Kagome, it could be a demon!"

"No, it's not even alive to begin with," Kagome massaged her forehead, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Inuyasha sniffed it. "Why does it smell like you?"

"Because I sleep with it?"

"You WHAT?!"

Images of an unclad 15 year old frolicking round in the sheets with a long sausage-like object immediately came to mind. His face turned conspicuously red.

Kagome could see what was going on in his mind, and she tapped him lightly on the head to bring him out of his daydream.

"It's not like that," she sighed in resignation. "I just want something to cuddle when I sleep. It makes me feel safer."

Now he was insulted.

"Yeah, because I am not powerful enough of a protector, am I?" he retorted sardonically.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly realising the effect her words had on him. "It's not like that… What I mean is that I feel spiritually safe."

"Keh," was all that came from him. He picked up her oversized bag and slung it across his shoulder

…

"And oh, Sango! I've got you this new shampoo I found at the mall!" Kagome chirped, handing the demon slayer a bottle of pastel pink fluid. She flipped the cap open and took a sniff. "Amazing!" she beamed. "It smells like roses and strawberries! Thank you!"

"And Miroku-sama," Kagome handed the monk a little book. "Here's a book on the basics of chemistry!"

"Thank you very much, Lady Kagome," he expressed with utmost gratitude and proceeded to flip through the pages, each and every one filling him with fascination. "I didn't know that everything was made up of smaller particles."

Kagome continued handing out the goodies; some pain-relieving patch for the elderly priestess, orange chocolate for the little fox demon and a few packs of ramen for her obnoxious half-demon.

"Keh," he snorted as he received his precious noodles.

"That's not very polite of you, Inuyasha," Miroku chastised. "Lady Kagome must have spent a lot on these gifts for us. The least you could do is give her a thanks."

"I don't want your stupid ramen," Inuyasha put his gifts down. "Give them to your bow-ser or whatever it is called. I'm sure he would be happier to get your stupid presents."

"It's a bolster," Kagome corrected for the millionth time. "And it's an it. It's not alive."

For Inuyasha to reject such precious ninja food, as he called it, he must have been pretty riled-up about the bolster. Kagome frowned. What was his problem? It was not like she had found a replacement for him or something.

…

'_She and her stupid bow-ster.' _Inuyasha grumbled inwardly.

Rather than sleeping in her sleeping bag today, she had chosen to lie on a straw mat provided by Kaede. Her legs and arms were wrapped around his newfound arch-rival.

'_What does it have that I don't?' _Inuyasha mused.

'_Probably because it doesn't talk back…'_

Inuyasha had been brooding for the past few hours, even during dinner. He had refused to speak to the young priestess in training, and when she made any sort of endeavour to, he would immediately turn his attention to poor Shippo, hitting him on the head or pulling his tail.

Kagome was visibly hurt, and it pained him to see that, but his ego was equally bruised.

"Oh, for-"

He nudged the girl, bringing her out of her slumber.

"What do you want?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is there a demon?"

"No. Follow me."

She threw the bolster aside and got up with much effort. Inuyasha smirked at her action.

They were now outside, and it was chilly. The moon was out tonight, its crescent body hanging in the sky.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He picked up and leaped into one of the trees.

"Inuyasha?"

He set her down beside her on a branch he had deemed sturdy.

"Kagome," he eyed her with intense seriousness. "Why did you bring your bow-ster here?"

"What?" she was a little taken aback by his question.

"Is he taking my place now?"

Kagome knitted her brows in confusion, and then when she finally grasped hold of what he was implying, she answered in a soothing voice. "No, Inuyasha. I just needed something to hold while I'm asleep."

"Then why don't you hold me?"

She felt her cheeks burn. Thank Heavens for the shade of the leaves. At least without the assistance of the moonlight, there was a smaller chance of him seeing her blush.

"I- I was afraid you would… reject me?"

"Keh. Now you know I won't."

He leaned against the bark of the tree and pulled her onto his lap.

"You can hold me whenever you sleep," he whispered. "As long as you don't bring him here."

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alright," she promised. "Silly boy."

She felt a smile grace his features. He lay his head on top of hers.

"Keh," he mumbled. "I'm not going to lose you to a puny bow-ster."

"It's a bolster," Kagome corrected, her voice now muffled with a blanket of fatigue.

Her vision went blurry, and darkness engulfed the corners of her vision. "Good night, Inuyasha," she buried her head in his chest.

"Sleep tight, Kagome."

…

A/N: Hey there! So I probably have not done any author notes in my previous stories so far, and even if I have, it wouldn't be wrong to say that they were rather… rushed, were they? Well, I'm trying to make it a point to include a note with every piece of work now! I hope you don't think that my lack of opinion is a sign of conceit! So um, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. :3 This idea came to me when I woke up one day to find my bolster missing (it rolled off the bed) and it occurred to me how much I needed it (like how much Inuyasha needed his little miko)


End file.
